


Comfort

by MontanaSkye27



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Carisi is bae, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, I Tried, Reader Insert, Sort Of, bad day, vent write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaSkye27/pseuds/MontanaSkye27
Summary: After you have a bad day at work, Sonny comes home and comforts you.





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed softly, closing your eyes as the steady beat of your music flooded into your head through your headphones. Today had been one of the worst days you’d had in a while and you were incredibly thankful that it was over and you were safe in the comfort of your bedroom. 

It had been a bad day right from the start. First, you had woken up late and had to rush to get ready for your barista job at a nearby coffee place, and then you’d gotten stuck in traffic. By some miracle though, you had gotten to work on time, but that was really the only positive thing about today. After that, it just continued to go downhill. It was consistently busy (so much so that you hadn’t been able to take a break), and then it seemed like every rude person in the entire state of New York was coming in for coffee. By the time you clocked out for the day, you were starving, exhausted, and thoroughly upset. 

The first thing you did once you got back to the apartment you shared with your boyfriend was kick off your shoes and make yourself something to eat. After that, you headed to the bathroom, stripped off your work clothes, and took a long hot shower. When you were finished, you changed into some comfortable pajamas and retreated to your bedroom for the night. Once you got settled in bed, you plugged in your music and shut out the world.

You had the apartment to yourself and knew it probably would be that way for the rest of the night. Your boyfriend, Sonny, sometimes had a very unpredictable schedule due to the field he worked in. While part of you hoped he wouldn’t be home too late, the other part knew that would most likely be the case. You understood, but that didn’t stop you from feeling disappointed. After the day you’d had, you wanted nothing more than to be in the comfort of his arms. Without realizing it, your eyes started to close, and you ended up falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

You had no clue how long you were asleep, all you knew is that when you opened your eyes next, Sonny was carefully pulling the blanket over you. He stopped when he saw you were awake. 

“Hey, sleepyhead, I’m home. I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No.” Your voice was groggy and slightly hoarse from being asleep. You pushed yourself up enough so that you could hug Sonny and then rested your head on his shoulder. One of his hands stroked your hair. 

“I missed you,” you mumbled.

“I missed you too, _carissima_.” Sonny pressed a kiss to the side of your head. “Rough day?”

“Very. People really suck.”

“They do,” he agreed. Sonny shifted and sat down beside you on the bed, keeping an arm around your shoulder. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Not really. I’m honestly just glad it’s over and that you’re home.” You leaned and gently kissed him on the lips. Sonny smiled gently and kissed you back, taking his thumb and stroking your cheek. 

“Missed me that much, huh?”

“Yeah. I figured it was gonna be super late when you got home.”

“Nah, it’s only….” Sonny stopped and took a look at his watch. “Okay, it’s after 11. I guess that’s late.”

“Late enough.” You shrugged a little and rested your head on his shoulder again. “You must’ve had a long day.”

“Stayed late to finish paperwork.”

“Your case is going well, then?”

He nodded, telling you as much about his most recent case as he was allowed to. After he was done, Sonny leaned back and gazed at you. “C’mon, doll, tell me about today. Something’s still bothering you. I can see it in your eyes.”

“No, I just….my bad days are minor compared to yours. You deal with way worse than I do.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, doll. Your problems are just as important, so talk to me.” Sonny tilted his head and flashed you a cheeky little half-smile. “Please?”

You rolled your eyes but a smile came to your face and you turned and flung your arms around Sonny’s neck again, tighter this time. He grunted softly and chuckled, hugging your waist. 

“I love you, Sonny,” you murmured.

“I love you too, baby doll. You know I’m always here if you have something on your mind.”

“I know. Thank you.” You kissed him again.

“You’re welcome. Anything for you, _carissima_.”


End file.
